Diverting the Enemy
Diverting the Enemy is the second level in the mission Behind Enemy Lines, the fourth mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Briefing Diverting the Enemy - Normandy, France June 22, 1944. Bonsoir, mon ami! Colonel Hargrove has spoken highly of you. Remember that covert OSS missions are different from the frontline combat you're used to. Stealth and surprise are your best weapons. Don't forget your Hi-Standard silenced pistol. It's small, lightweight, and accurate to about fifteen yards. Always make sure you get close and aim for the head. Your final destination is a command post in an occupied French estate. But before you can infiltrate the post, we must create distractions to draw some of the troops away. There are two locations best suited for the task. The first is a nearby tank park, where a few well placed explosives will incapacitate their tanks for at least two week while they await repairs and parts. Also, the Germans frequently run supply trucks through a checkpoint here. If you see one of these trucks, try to stow away by jumping in the back. This should get you into the tank park undetected. The second and most important location is a small train depot where a much needed supply train will be passing through tonight. Switch the tracks so the train enters the repair lane at the station. Plant your explosives on the lane barrier. When the train runs into it, the explosives will detonate. Finally, there's a small truck garage at the station. An old friend of mine is posing as a German supply truck driver, and will be waiting for you. He knows the way to the estate, and will be able to drive you past the remaining perimeter patrols. Look for his signal when you get to the garage. Bonne chance, mon ami! - Manon Objectives * Infiltrate the tank park. * Bomb Tiger tanks. * Switch the tracks at the first junction. * Find a way into the train station. * Plant explosives on the track barrier. * Get to the control tower and switch the tracks. * Get into the back of the Opel truck. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell * Henri Weapons Starting * Hi Standard silenced * Mark II fragmentation grenades Obtained Later * MP-40 * Scoped Karabiner 98 Kurz Vehicles * Opel Blitz Truck * Tiger I * BP44 train Trivia * You can walk past a destroyed Greta from the original Medal of Honor in this mission. The mission also takes place in the same canyon and you get to continue on past where the level ended leading to a command bunker. * Greta's gun is turned the other way, not like the original. * Greta was destroyed a week ago by James Patterson. Despite the time that has passed, the wrecked railgun is still on fire. It was not on fire at the time of its destruction * Somewhat strange that the train, without the intervention of the player, was going to go on the tracks leading to Greta. * After we switch the first way, we can go to the fence and see behind it a tower with a spotlight. The machine gunner can even kill the player if the spotlight is destroyed. However, when we get there, the machine gunner will disappear, and the spotlight will not move. ** However, you can see how the glare of the spotlight is moving. * At the level you can find a map of Africa, which is quite strange, since the mission takes place in France. Background music * "Locating Enemy Positions" (MoH soundtrack) Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels